Intelligent automated assistant systems that perform functions in response to user requests are common in many contexts. Such systems may be used, for example, in navigation systems, information requests, and customer service applications.
Intelligent personal assistant systems such as Siri® can accept simple human natural language input from a client device such as a smartphone, and do various tasks for the person using the device. For example, a user can communicate with Siri® by speaking natural language through Siri®'s intelligent voice interface, and ask what the current weather is, what the nearest restaurants are, etc. The user can also ask Siri® to launch other applications installed in the user's smartphone. Other intelligent assistant examples include CALO, and Google Now®, which focuses on information search assistant functionality.
Conventional intelligent automated assistant systems, such as Siri® and Google Now®, are somewhat generic with respect to users. That is, the personality of a user is typically not known to the system during the exchanges. Knowledge of, and ability to adapt to the personality, has now been discovered to provide for a more pleasant user experience (e.g., verbal, visual, and textual responses) according to the disclosure below.